


云霞

by enpassantmay



Series: 空山新雨 [4]
Category: Original Work, 原耽
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), 原耽 - Freeform, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpassantmay/pseuds/enpassantmay
Summary: 架空，伪双性，OOC可当作前面几篇的前世
Relationships: 沈玉山/周一安
Series: 空山新雨 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061507





	云霞

1\. 

腊月二十六，银州城。

日头一偏西，白天攒下的那点热乎气儿就散了，城门口的小摊贩纷纷麻利得收拾家什准备收摊。就在这时城外缓缓行来一队人马，驾着马车拉着货，瞧着像是行商的。守城门的兵士也不磕牙了，都伸着脖子看。待行至城门口，打头的从马上利落地跳下，是个身材颇为高壮的男人，他一进城门先团团向兵士们拱手作揖，又掏出早备好的红包，“各位差爷辛苦！小小心意不成敬意，买点酒喝，” 兵士们得了意外之财，俱都笑嘻嘻拱手致谢。待接了文书一看，“原来是沈记的二爷，失敬失敬！” 那男人又道不敢不敢，又与众人周旋敷衍了一阵，方领着车队进了城。

没走几步，便听见一嗓子“二爷——”，沈玉山一瞧，那没头没脑冲过来的傻小子可不正是自家的小厮竹笙，人到了面前，气都没喘匀，“二爷——可叫我等着了！表少爷天天吩咐我来城门口守着...... 五天了......” 沈玉山一抬手阻了他的话，“表少爷可好？家里都好？” 竹笙连连点头，“都好都好，就是老等不到您，表少爷急煞了！” 沈玉山向身后看了一眼，人困马乏，伙计们累得眼都睁不开，只好按捺下立刻飞奔回家的念头，“你先回去报信，告诉表少爷，我把货拉到店里安置，约莫半个时辰就回。”

兴元巷沈宅，普普通通一处二进的小宅子，此刻两扇黑漆大门打开，露出门后的砖雕影壁。周一安捧着手炉，裹了厚厚的袄子，站在石阶上翘首以盼，他又问竹笙，“二爷瞧着气色怎样？可康健？” 竹笙搔搔头，“二爷...... 像是黑了些，吼我的时候中气可足，想是康健着呢，您别急，一会子就见着了。” 整整两个月，终于要回来了，能不急吗，正想着，巷口传来马蹄声，“想是爷回来了，我瞧瞧去——” 竹笙跃下石阶，朝巷口跑去。

此时天色渐暗，周一安摒着呼吸望着巷口，来了，大步流星朝自个儿走来的可不正是日思夜想的那人！他不禁三两步跨下石阶，朝他迎去。没几步已被握住了手，“怎不在家里头，外面多冷！” 周一安望着男人熟悉的眉眼，眨眨眼，使劲把泪意憋回去，开口便是仍带哽咽的一声“二哥——”，手上一紧，男人拍拍他，“来，回去再说。”

一进门，门房的老张和后厨的王妈皆来问好，沈玉山又客气寒暄了一番，给了红包，才接过竹笙手里的包袱，和周一安往后头厢房走去。周一安又回头问，“王妈，晚饭可好了？二爷累了，早些用饭吧。” 王妈一叠声应着，“都在灶上热着呢，这就来！”

回了后头二楼东厢，周一安亲自端了热水服侍他洗手洗脸，又伺候他脱衣换鞋，“我自己来，” 沈玉山不愿他像下人一般伺候自己，“我乐意！” 哟还凶上了，可眼里还蓄着泪呢，沈玉山心下叹气，把人拉起来，一把搂进怀里，“是我不好，让囡囡等急了！” 那厢哭得越发凶了，却无声隐忍着，只低着头，眼泪跟断了线的珠子似的往下落。沈玉山心头像被拧了一下，又酸又胀，他轻轻抬起那人下巴，小心翼翼吻上那张梨花带雨的脸上滚落的珍珠泪，“哥懂...... 哥也想你...... 日思夜想......” 喃喃说着，最后几个字消失在相触的唇瓣里。

这一吻就有点停不下来，心心念念的人抱在怀里，终于踏实了。周一安微仰着头搂紧他脖子，被亲得狠了，漏出几声呜咽般细碎的呻吟，勾得男人越发起了性，手直往他衣服里探。这时蓦然听见楼下碗勺相碰，是王妈在摆饭了，周一安连忙推开他，喘息未定，“先吃饭......” 

沈玉山看他粉面含春，眼圈微红，倒是不好叫人看见。“你先下去，我等歇再去，” 那人又羞又急，催他赶紧下楼，他无法，只得又亲了一口，“等她走了你就来，” 这才整了整衣衫下楼。周一安定了定神，起身坐到桌前，桌上一方小小的西洋玻璃镜，照得人纤毫毕现。镜中人脸上泪痕未干，双颊绯红，唇色极艳，眼中含水，一副动了情的模样，他一把反扣了镜子，心中暗骂自己没出息，好容易把人盼来了，哭什么哭！这下好了，怎么见人！

他用冷帕子敷了脸，又侧耳听了一会儿，楼下安安静静，想必王妈已离开了，这才轻手轻脚地下楼去。“安安过来，” 沈玉山朝他伸手，拉着他坐在自己身边。周一安坐定，朝桌上扫了一圈。他知道沈玉山的习惯，从外头回来累极了反而没胃口，故而早早吩咐王妈不必做油腻的大菜，只上些清淡的家常菜。他用银筷先挑了两筷子鸡丝汤面，又搛了冬菇菜心并两个面筋塞肉，递给沈玉山，“先吃点垫垫，等歇再吃酒，” 红泥小炉上一锅鱼头豆腐汤咕嘟咕嘟冒着小泡，他又起身舀了碗汤，里头有笋片，豆腐，现打的鱼丸，又夹了几筷没骨头的鱼肉，放在沈玉山手边，再将酒壶放进热水里温着，这才端起自己的饭碗慢慢吃。

沈玉山吃了六七成饱就放了筷子，“还是家里好啊！” 他长叹一声，见身边人歪着脑袋瞧着他笑，伸手一拉就把人拉到自己腿上，“陪二哥喝一盅？” 他贴着那人耳朵问，满意地看着精致的耳廓慢慢变红，周一安不答，却拿了两个酒盅，慢慢斟了，举起一杯，“我敬二哥，” 沈玉山同他碰了个杯，各自饮了。酒是上好的花雕，入口绵长，甘香醇厚，可周一安不胜酒力，喝了一杯就脸上飞红，平白添了几分媚态。沈玉山笃悠悠自斟自饮，一边吃几片羊糕下酒，一边搂着人说几句悄悄话，再亲个嘴，直把人羞得埋进他怀里，再不肯出声。

酒足饭饱，唤了王妈来收拾，两人自去楼上洗漱。东厢房外头划出来一小间，里头置了个浴桶，旁边就是一个水缸并一眼小灶，烧水煮茶都极方便。家里房子虽小，倒有两口水井，其中一口就在楼梯外头的小天井。平日水缸浅了沈玉山便去提了水加满，东厢房里头不让下人进，一应事体都是他两自己操持。知道沈玉山回来风尘仆仆肯定要洗浴，周一安早就开始烧水，这会子热水都得了，便推了他去洗。

沈玉山借酒装疯，非要他一起洗，他哪里敢应，能不知道这厮打什么坏主意吗！上回...... 他咬着唇，一想都脸红，好容易哄了人自己去洗，他另打了水刷牙洗脸，又端了脚盆进卧房，细细洗了下身，泡了脚，泼了残水，这才掀开被子坐上床。沈玉山不在家时，他晚上定要冲个汤婆子，不然冷得睡不着，今晚.......想是不用了。

绣着青竹的茧绸床帐一放下，雕花大床就成了一个与世隔绝的孤岛，昏暗，暧昧，又让人安心。热烘烘的身子贴上来，周一安不禁手脚并用缠上去，“这么冷？” 头顶传来男人的轻笑，小巧的耳垂被咬住，低沉的男音直往耳朵眼里送，“过会子保证让你热......” 痒得人直起鸡皮疙瘩。

唇贴着唇，舌缠着舌，晚饭前被打断的吻续上了，周一安被亲得头脑发昏，口水淌出来也浑然不觉，只知道一声接一声地哼，声儿被堵在嗓子里，听着像奶猫一般又可怜又招人，被男人按着亲得更凶，恨不得吞了那截香舌。终于放开他，“不冷了吧？” 他仿若未觉，张着嘴直喘。 

沈玉山不用他回答，一手剥了他的贴身小裤，又自床头暗格取了个白瓷小盒，挖了一团油膏往他腿心送。“乖囡，不怕啊，揉开了就不痛了 ，” 一边安慰他，一边小心地探了一个指节进去。久未行事，里头紧得像处子一般，沈玉山耐着性子慢慢开拓，指节转动，尽量把油膏往深处送。突然按到一处，那人浑身一抖，他再用力一按，“唔——” 那人死死捂着嘴，腿根急颤，竟是已经泄了出来。

虽丢了一回，却不十分畅快，倒有几分不上不下的难耐。 周一安咬着唇轻喘，感受说不得的那地方被撑开，抚摸，回想起曾体味过的极乐，不由轻轻摆臀，迎合体内作怪的手指。油膏被体温化了，里头滑腻非常，带出淡淡的茉莉香。沈玉山看他白嫩的小臀不停地蹭，知道火候差不多了，解开裤头，放出早就涨得生疼的物事，抵了上去。

周一安年纪小生得嫩，腿心里的穴眼子更是嫩得碰不得，刚破身那阵着实没少受罪。两月未行事，沈玉山再心急也不敢莽撞，唯恐伤了他。只握着自家的物事，抵上去，退开，再用点力抵上去，又退开。如此几番，忍得额头见汗了。身下的小孩儿急急跟着喘，又是馋又是怕，到底还是心疼男人，“......我受得住，” 

穴眼儿被撑开，又热又硬的东西顶进来了，第一感觉是胀，然后才是痛。身体本能地排斥异物，绞得死紧，他疼得小脸发白，咬着唇直抽气，心里明白捱过这阵就好了，可到底年纪小，那泪就忍不住，呜呜咽咽的小模样可招人疼。沈玉山俯下身亲他，含了他的小舌细细地吮，一遍遍叫他乖囡，又招出几声带着哭音的喘。觉出身下略有松动，沈玉山才控着力道开始轻插缓送。

捱过一阵，痛感渐渐褪去，身子里又麻又酥的劲儿上来了，小人儿喘得越发急促，“哥...... 哥......” 带着鼻音娇滴滴地叫，又不说要什么，只拿一双水汪汪的含情目望着人，两条细白的腿缠紧了男人的腰，唯恐失了丁点欢愉。沈玉山知他开始得趣了，加重了力道一下下捣进去，进的时候整根没入，出的时候只留一个头。没一会儿就捣出叽叽水声，床帐晃个不停。

周一安紧紧缠着他，抱着他脖子在他耳边喘，小屁股随着他一下一下动，相交处湿得一塌糊涂。“唔....... 好人....... 我不成了——” 小人儿又开始哭，被越堆越满的快感烧得脸颊通红，陷在欲里哀哀求饶。下头小根早涨得不行，每挨一下就往外滴水，身子里也像贪吃的小嘴一般一口一口吸他男人，沈玉山越发用力，“乖囡...... 哥给你快活，” 浑身肌肉绷紧，捣进最深处，饱涨的两丸连带粗硬的毛发拍在小屁股上，没一会儿就磨得发红。

“救我....... 不成了.......” 周一安胡乱言语着，眼神都直了，鬓发被泪湿了一片，蓦地尖叫一声，随即一口咬在男人肩上，绷紧脚尖，痉挛着到了。沈玉山被他绞得受不住，精关一松同时到了。小人儿这回要死要活丢了个痛快，浑身打抖，前头白精出尽了还排了几股稀的，半晌了小穴眼儿还夹紧了不放，里头不停地吮，把他男人榨得干干净净。

两人搂作一团，好久才平息，沈玉山年轻力壮，射了一回还半硬着，堵在销魂地儿里不出来，惹得小人儿娇娇地喊肚涨。能不涨吗，灌了满满一肚子呢，一丝都没漏。周一安扭着小屁股要逃，被男人牢牢扣住，一把托起来坐在腹上，“乖囡，再赏我一回......” 身子里头的那根竟又大了，饱满的头顶得他又酸又涨，冠沟缓缓刮过嫩肉，再往尽头一碾，“唔——” 酥得心口都麻了，险些栽下去。

沈玉山靠坐在床头，握着圆润白嫩的小屁股，都不用力，就能磨到小人儿深处的肉心子，把人磨得，挺着胸脯颤着声儿叫好哥哥，眼角红得像点了胭脂。沈玉山瞧着他的媚态，想解他寝衣，被他拍开，“冷呢——” 不勉强他，也不大动，只由着他自己来。就看那细腰轻摆夹紧了蹭，深处最碰不得的肉心子一次次被磨到，酥得口舌发麻，“唔...... 弄死人了.......哥——唔......” 一声声又叫又喘，尾音带着钩儿，眼泪直淌，真想叫人把他往死里弄。

越蹭越快，身子里越绞越紧，“啊——啊——” 眼前白光阵阵，要到了——到了！人间极乐，欲仙欲死。也不知过了多久才回过神来，伏在男人怀里，周一安只觉头目森森，仿佛死过一回。沈玉山知他身子弱，看他软得动不了，只搂着他抵着深处大动了几十回，便一股脑儿泄了。

事后周一安侧卧在枕上无声无息，闭着眼睛半睡半醒。沈玉山为他清理，手指才进去里头又无意识地吸，温热的精顺着手指导出来，鲜红的穴眼儿一翕一合，看得他下腹又是一紧。草草地清理好，又用湿帕子给他擦净了，这才搂着人睡下。

2\. 

年前事多，沈家在银州城里有一家布坊，沈玉山刚自北边卖货回来，年底盘账，点货，准备年后开张，伙计们的红包，上头各层打点，样样要沈玉山做主，他忙得脚不着地，天天二更敲过了才回。沈家生意虽不大，倒是有口皆碑。人皆道，从别家买的布裁了衣裳，洗两回那颜色就蔫了。沈记的布，便是洗了五六回那颜色还鲜亮着呢，红是红，绿是绿，跟新的没两样。故而价钱虽比别家贵上两分，回头客倒不少。

真正让沈记一时声名大振的，还是两年前的冬天，快过年了，各家大姑娘小媳妇都赶着买料子裁新衣，店里新进了一款料子，名曰“云霞”，一上柜就被一抢而空。你道怎地？那料子虽是细棉布，在阳光下抖开了一看，竟隐隐有绸缎的光泽，再说那颜色，银红浅粉交织融合，隐隐有金线穿插其中，可不正像灿烂的云霞么，见过的无不说好。银州城自古富庶之地，普通百姓手里也有几个余钱，云霞布虽贵，总不及绸缎贵，当时沈记门口竟排起长队竞相购买。

云霞布让沈记狠赚了一笔，也在银州城里打响了名号，沈玉山的大哥年初带着人把分店开到了往东二百里地的广陵城，之前来信，已是站稳了脚跟，卖得最好的依然是云霞布。广陵风俗，初三铺子就开业，故而沈大哥今年便不回家过年了，早早地遣人送了年礼来，周一安也回了丰厚的年礼，赶在年前送到了广陵。

沈家做生意讲究的是稳扎稳打，和气生财，沈老爹在世时便经常强调，万不可一味逐利，见利而忘本。沈记布坊做的是街坊邻居的生意，除了云霞布，别的料子赚的并不多，可顾客不管何时上门，伙计总会奉上茶点，暑天常是一盏绿豆百合汤，冬日里便是炒货瓜子并热茶之类，即便只看不买，伙计也笑脸迎人。每年给城外的育婴堂捐赠银两米粮，从不落下。久而久之，人皆道沈家仁义，口碑也越来越好。

沈玉山一直忙到年三十下午才停当，跨进家门，已是快要点灯了。家里扫洒一新，春联窗花都贴好了，小祠堂里祭祖的东西也备齐了，供桌上香炉红烛并各色供品整整齐齐摆了一桌子。“辛苦你了！” 沈玉山对身边的人说，“二哥客气什么，分内的事，” 周一安笑盈盈回他，“还是赶紧换了衣裳来拜祖宗要紧。” 两人拜过了爹娘和祖先，周一安便去厨房端菜。王妈早早地烧好了年夜饭，都在灶上温着。她不是沈家下人，只是在此帮佣，年三十肯定要回自家守岁。周一安给了她一个大红包，关照她好好歇几天，到初五再来，她自是千恩万谢地去了。他又给老张和竹笙在前头单开了一桌，吩咐他们不用过来磕头了，到初一早上再来拜见二爷，他二人收了红包自欢天喜地去前头吃酒了。所以这后院只余沈玉山和周一安两人。

他俩把酒菜端到楼上厢房，房里烧了炭盆，暖意融融。两人脱了大衣裳，相对而坐，喝酒吃菜，好不惬意。一时饭毕，周一安已有些微醺，双颊飞红撑着脑袋靠在桌边，沈玉山不由凑上去亲了一口，他一眼横过来，眼波盈盈，欲语还休。沈玉山没忍住，把人搂进怀里亲了个彻底。放开时，那人早软成了水，唇色鲜艳，越发显得眉目艳丽。沈玉山把人一把抱起来，走了几步放到床上，“你先歇着，我收拾了好了就来。” 

他一趟趟把剩菜端到楼下放好，外头天冷，菜不会坏，王妈烧得多，够他们吃几天了。他又检查了一遍门户，这才回到楼上厢房。关上门，这里是他俩的小世界，红烛高照，暗香浮动。拐进浴间，热水在灶上，他仔细擦了身，泡了脚，又净面刷牙，把自己整治得干干净净才往床边走去。

一上床就搂着人好好地亲了一回，直把人亲地喘不过气，挥着小拳头直捶他才放开。趁他迷糊着，沈玉山开始解他寝衣的盘扣，“乖，让哥看看，” 身下人一僵，虚挡了他一下，随即偏过头任他动作，却闭上了眼，长睫轻颤。沈玉山知道他紧张，“不怕啊，只给哥看，旁人都不晓得，” 解开寝衣，里头是一件大红的肚兜，绣着并蒂莲，衬得小人儿一身肌肤欺霜赛雪。沈玉山呼吸一窒，轻轻绕到他背后解开细绳，掀开肚兜...... 

“...... 这....... 这么大了！” 饶是有心理准备，沈玉山也惊着了。除了他没人知道，沈记的表少爷竟长了一副男女同体的身子。明明是男儿身，胸前却像女娇娥长了一对雪乳，像两团凝脂一般，上头红梅一点，随呼吸微微轻颤。沈玉山轻轻抚上一团，柔嫩绵软的触感，让他恍惚，不由喃喃自语，“才两个多月......” 周一安有些难堪地别过头，尽量不去看自己的胸口，“你去北边前，不是...... 好多回么...... 后来，老觉得涨，就一直长......等开春了怎么办呀......” 他断断续续说着，心里头又害怕又委屈，渐渐带上了哭音。

“不怕啊....... 囡囡不怕...... 哥在呢，” 沈玉山搂着他一声声哄着，当时他去北边，是两人头一回分离。本想带着周一安，可他素来身子弱，北地天寒恐他受不住，再者银州的铺子和家里也不能没有主事的人，权衡之下，只好让周一安留在银州。小人儿懂事，自不会反对，可着实舍不下他，临走前几日，便分外缠人。两人夜夜缠在一块儿，要个没够，常常小穴眼儿都肿了，还淌着泪求着他要。沈玉山想到此处不由眼神暗了暗，那会儿，胸前也不过像小笼包一般大，微微隆起，哪晓得才两月，就长到像两个桃儿了。

“不怕啊，上回那老大夫不是说了吗，于身体无碍。等开春了，咱就去广陵，那里人多大夫也多，总有办法的，” 沈玉山略一思索，就定下了开春后的计划。“你...... 你不嫌弃我？” 小人儿眼泪汪汪抖着嗓子问他，“为啥要嫌弃？”沈玉山笑了，他俩这些年同吃同睡一起长大，榻上都滚过多少回了，就因为长了对奶儿要嫌弃？“我喜欢你还来不及，你啥样我都喜欢，我又不会娶旁人，你且放心，这辈子哥就赖定你了！”

“哥——” 小人儿又惊又喜，往他身上扑，糊了他一脸的泪。沈玉山笑了，“哭哭笑笑，还像个小孩儿！” 又往那人敏感的耳朵眼儿里吹气，“年三十儿，可别浪费了好辰光，嗯？” 说罢牵着小手就往自家身下按。“怎么已经......” 周一安一把摸到直挺挺的大家伙，唬了一跳，“都硬了半天了，且等你哭完呢，” 男人好整以暇朝他一笑，周一安懂了，朝他睇了一眼，含羞带怯解开男人裤头放出了狰狞的大家伙。握上去，那东西像活物一般在他掌心跳了跳，无论看过多少次，都让他心惊。那么长那么粗傲然挺立着，底下毛发浓密粗硬，这才是男人啊！看看自家，下身毛发皆无，那东西才人家的一半大，现在又长了对晃荡的奶儿，可不像女人么。

“来，亲它一口，” 男人不知他在想什么，伸手摸摸他的脸，拇指捻过柔嫩的唇瓣，鬼使神差的，他竟张嘴含住那手指，小舌绕着舔了一圈。男人一窒，继而重重地喘起来，又添了根手指在他嘴里扫荡，捉了香舌在指间亵玩，把他弄得合不拢嘴，口水直淌。周一安仰头张着嘴直喘，小舌讨好地舔着使坏的手指，露出精致纤细的脖颈曲线，再往下，肚兜虚虚挂在脖子上，上好的软绸轻薄如无物，贴在身上，勾勒出两团奶儿的形状，两点尖尖顶着绸子随喘息轻颤，看得人直上火，身下的物事跟着胀大了几分。

沈玉山一把按倒他，扯开肚兜就亲上去，叼起一边奶尖重重吮咬，“啊——别......” 周一安尖叫，随即死死捂住嘴。沈玉山一把拨开他的手，“叫出来！没人听见，” 他埋首在小人儿柔软的胸脯上，用双手爱抚，用唇舌膜拜，以行动告诉他，他爱极了这身子。把人弄得抽抽噎噎，直挺着胸脯往他嘴边送，当他再次含住一边肿涨的奶尖用力一吸，“啊——” 小人儿浑身一僵，竟已抖着身子泄了出来。

这般泄身，丢得不上不下，小人儿难受得直蹬腿，“......都怪你——” 泪眼朦胧地捶他，“好好，都怪我，可是丢得不爽利？马上就给你，” 他手上不停，剥了小人儿的寝裤，里头就是一条贴身小裤。沈玉山向来宠他，衣食住行恨不得样样都给他最好的，便是贴身小衣，也用上贡的松江三林布制成，穿着轻薄柔软，如若无物。这会儿他刚出了精，小裤前头湿透了，沈玉山让他翻身侧卧，给他脱裤子，谁知低头一看，两瓣浑圆小屁股中间夹紧的地儿，竟也有一滩湿痕。

剥了小裤手指往里头一探，乖乖，怎地湿成这样！手指进出带出细碎水声，“囡囡，听见了吗？” 周一安哪里会答，双手捂者脸任他动作。沈玉山也忍不得了，换了自家的物事，顶开了穴眼儿就往里进，“嗯——” 小人儿长长地呻吟，内里湿透，又馋得狠了，竟不怎么痛，只觉得胀。沈玉山眼睛都红了，穴眼儿滴着水，里头嫩肉蠕动着吮着他，绞着他的性器一寸寸往深处吞，真长本事了！他一下子整根没入，顶到尽头磨了一下小人儿最受不住的肉心子，“唔——” 那人都没怎么出声，又痉挛着到了。

往日沈玉山总体恤他，待他平复了才会继续，今天却等不得了，小人儿前头出着精呢，后头一下下又深又重地捅进来，“啊——别——要坏了——”他失声尖叫，尚在浪尖上哪能受得住，前头出完了精还一股接一股往外流，失禁一般，后头穴里像着了火，不受控地痉挛着，整个人剧烈颤抖，全身泛起诱人的粉色，那对才被好好疼爱过的奶儿跟着一颠一颠，太招人了。沈玉山扣着他的腰快速大动，连着插了百十来下，才抵着深处释了。

周一安叫都叫不出来，好像一直陷在高潮里，前头什么都射不出来，磨得生疼。咬着枕巾，泪流了一脸，真是被欺负狠了。半天才缓过来些，背对着男人，不看他。沈玉山讨好地亲他的脸，“真生气啦？” 周一安瞪他，“谁让你把人往死里弄！我不疼的啊！” “好好好，这是我不对，可你自个儿说说，” 沈玉安压低了声音，俯在他耳边问，“今儿怎地湿成这样，嗯？里头开了河一样，我怎么忍得住！” 小人儿涨红了脸，又羞又急，“那还不是因为你......” 说半截又不说了，“因为我怎样？吃你这儿舒服了？” 大手握着一团香乳，拇指捻过奶尖儿，那人又是一阵轻颤。沈玉山轻吻他侧颈，耳语般用气声问，“乖，告诉哥，吃得你可舒坦？” 谁想小人儿一把推开他，把被子往头上一蒙，彻底不理人了。

得，把人惹毛了。沈玉山认命地摸摸鼻子，翻身下床，去浴间打了热水，绞了帕子回来给小人儿清理。轻轻掀开被子，白生生的小屁股上一片狼藉，细细拭干净了，才掰开腿心，穴眼儿有点红，万幸没肿。这身子是越发招人了，才刚承过欢，穴眼儿已合得紧紧的，半点窥不到里头的美景，倒教人更心痒痒。看那人依旧一动不动，他只好先按捺下心思。

除夕夜照规矩要守岁，周一安蒙在被里，开始是赌气，谁想没一会儿真睡着了。沈玉山掀开被子，看他睡得红扑扑的脸，哭笑不得，还真是个孩子呢。再有半个时辰才到新年，沈玉山也不扰他，随手拿了卷书翻着。

外头零星的爆竹声响起，“安安，囡囡，要交子时了，” 在他耳边轻声唤，“唔——” 小人儿迷迷糊糊睁眼，“哥——” 朝他伸手，还同小时候一样，睁眼就要抱。沈玉山笑着抱住他，心底一片柔软，“囡囡，新年到了，” 外头爆竹声声，盖过了说话声，两人静静偎依，十指交缠，相视而笑。

往后，他们还有很多很多个新年要一起过，还有很长很长的路要一起走，只要牵着手，就不会散。


End file.
